


Right Where I Belong

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousy Fest 2k17, Disguise, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Heart Eyes for Daisy Johnson, Six months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence: Phil is with Daisy during the whole '6 Months Later' period.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy Fest 2k17 for the Day 2 prompt of 'Right Where I Belong'.

Daisy looks at the little stack of books on Phil's nightstand, and smiles softly. He still gets pleasure out of reading actual physical books. She understands it – it's like the way he prefers vinyl records to music downloads – it's a harking back to his childhood, and while her own childhood was definitely nothing to write home about, she understands his nostalgia, and cannot condemn him for it – it's not her place, and besides, with the life they've been leading, she sometimes feels nostalgic too, although not really for a place so much as for a feeling.

Phil comes out of the bathroom and into their shared motel room, and he tilts his head at her, his expression enquiring.

She shakes her head. "We've got the night off," she says, and his vibrations tell her what his body language doesn't – that he's relieved.

"Would you like to go out to eat, then?" he asks, and it's her turn to give him an enquiring look. He blushes a little, then elaborates, "I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired of room service options."

"Yeah." She looks him over: the neatly pressed suits are long gone, and these days he's usually dressed in jeans, a plaid overshirt, and a baseball cap, which together with the salt-and-pepper scruff on his face, make him pretty unrecognisable. Daisy's confident she's also unrecognisable in matching jeans and a denim overshirt, combined with cowboy boots, long black hair and a Stetson – people always look at the hat, not her face. "Yeah, why not. Let's pretend, just for a couple of hours at least, that we're not fugitives and outlaws on the run, but two ordinary people enjoying an evening out."

He chuckles softly and steps in close, sliding his hand down her back. "That's the spirit," he says, and presses his lips to her temple.

She swallows down a sigh of longing: if they were two ordinary people, she'd turn in his arms and press her mouth to his, then she'd wrap his body in hers and bring him to the bed and make love to him tenderly.

That's the trouble with them being fugitives – they spend pretty much all their time together these days, and Daisy's hopeless longing for Phil has intensified to the point where it's actually unbearable, although she bears it anyway because she's got no choice.

She grabs her suede jacket with the tassels and fringes, and hooks it over her shoulders – it's been warmer the last few days, so she might not need it. Phil pulls on a jean jacket and slips the room's key card into his pocket, then they grab their cell phones before letting themselves out of the room.

"Are we walking?" she asks him, casting a look at her motorbike, which is parked outside their room.

"Yes let's."

She nods, and they cross the motel parking lot and step out into the main street. She's a little surprised when Phil slings his arm around her shoulders, but she goes with it, supposing that it's part of their cover as 'two ordinary people', rather than her being America's Most Wanted, the 'vigilante superhero Quake', and Phil being the duped former Director of SHIELD. At first she'd been mildly amused by the media's depiction of them, slightly enjoying the fact that they painted Phil as her misguided sidekick. But after 9 months of living in the shadows, constantly moving from town to town as they try to do their best for Inhumans against Watchdogs and the remnants of the ACTU, her amusement's disappeared. She feels bad for Phil, and wishes she'd never agreed to him joining up with her after she bumped into him in Wisconsin while she was checking in on Polly and Robin Hinton.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realise Phil's stopped walking, and she stumbles to a halt two paces away. His hand clasps her elbow and keeps her upright, then he steps back into her personal space.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice low, his expression worried.

"Yeah," she says, and when he tilts his head, his expression a little sceptical, she adds, "Honestly, Phil, I'm fine. I just got a bit up in my head."

He nods, then gestures at the steak house they're standing outside. "This looks good," he suggests, and she gives the area a quick scan, then agrees.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

The food is good, and they purposefully keep their conversation light – mostly talking about books and music. Daisy can't help thinking that it almost feels like a date, but she pushes that thought aside because it'll do no good, thinking like that.

As they walk back to the motel, she gets lost in her thoughts again – thinking about all that Phil's given up, lost even, to work alongside her, and it makes her feel bad. (She mostly tries not to think about it, and she mostly succeeds because they've got more than enough to worry about just surviving day to day.)

"Penny for them," Phil says as he unlocks the door to their room and gestures for her to go in, then follows, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back.

She half turns and looks enquiringly at him over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

He smiles, shutting the door, then sheds his jacket and hat, and Daisy ditches her own, then sits on the side of the nearest bed to tug off her boots. She's not very surprised when Phil kneels at her feet to help her.

"You've been very pensive all evening," he says as he eases down the zipper on the right boot. 

"I was thinking about how much you've lost or given up to work with me, and I was wishing you hadn't," she tells him, because she can't ignore this any longer, she's decided.

"Well stop wishing," he says and begins tugging off her boot. "I'm right where I belong."

"But – " she begins as he sets the boot aside and starts on the other one.

"But me no buts, Daisy," he says in a firm tone, looking up at her: the sincerity and certainty in his eyes practically floors her. "I mean it. There's no place I'd rather be than working beside you. I want to be with you."

Daisy's eyes widen, and she sees him beginning to blush as he realises how those few words could be interpreted. But he doesn't take it back, or stutter over an elaboration. He simply removes her other boot, then gets to his feet.

She stands too, and moving quickly, she steps into his personal space and wraps her arms around him. To her relief he doesn't hesitate to embrace her too. "You really mean that," she says, a little awed. "About being where you belong."

"Of course," he says, a little frown furrowing his brow. It looks a bit adorable she thinks. "SHIELD is not only unimportant, but completely irrelevant, if it can't or won't protect you and your people."

"Phil," she says with a soft sigh, then she pushes up onto her tiptoes and carefully presses her mouth to his. He kisses her back, instantly, and so obviously wanting this. She insinuates her right hand under the back of his overshirt and slides her palm up his spine, and he pulls her body more tightly against his. She can feel his arousal – not just the hard physical evidence of it pressing through his jeans, but in his vibrations too, and she feels her own arousal pooling between her thighs.

"Daisy." He groans her name as his left hand slips under her shirt, then moves down to cup her ass.

Five minutes later their clothes are scattered every which way across the floor and Phil's pressing her down onto the mattress, his hard cock rocking against her thigh for a moment before he guides it between her legs. She moans loudly as he begins to ease it inside her – he's pretty big, and she can feel her walls stretching to accommodate him: it feels blindingly good.

Their first time is tender and sweet, and Daisy nearly weeps at the loving patience that Phil shows her – she's never known a sexual act reflect a person so perfectly as this one does at this moment. He gets her off twice before he allows himself to climax, then afterwards he spends some time simply kissing her, nuzzling her neck and face with soft lips. 

They cuddle for a while, not speaking, simply looking at each other and smiling like two love-struck fools, but Daisy doesn't mind that: no one's ever looked at her the way Phil Coulson does – like he's not worthy of her time, like she's the best thing that's ever happened to him (despite the turmoil she's brought into his life from day one).

"You've got heart-eyes," she tells him, and he chuckles a little.

"Probably," he agrees easily. "I've pretty much always had heart-eyes for you, though."

And ain't that the truth, she thinks, quietly amazed that this wonderful man should care about her so much.

"If you ever feel like you're not right where you belong," she begins, but he shakes his head and cuts her off.

"Never gonna happen," he says firmly. "Never, Daisy. My place is by your side, assisting you however I can to protect your people."

Somehow, right at this moment, that feels like a more amazing declaration than 'I love you'.

"Thank you," she whispers.

He smiles, then kisses her, his mouth rapidly going from soft and tender to hot and hungry, and in a much shorter time than she'd have expected, had she given it any thought, he's hard and ready again. 

This time he insists that she take charge, and she pins him to the bed, her hands wrapped around his outstretched wrists, as she rides him to a hard, fast climax. When she slumps down on top of him, breathing heavily, he wraps his arms around her, holding her loosely, and she thinks that despite being America's most wanted, she's also the luckiest woman – she's not sure she deserves a man like Phil Coulson, but she's not going to deny that she's exceedingly grateful to have him.

"I'm right where I belong, too," she tells him, and he smiles.


End file.
